Related Applications
The present application is related to the following commonly assigned co-pending applications: U.S. Ser. No. 670,088, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,242 entitled WRITING BEAM ANGULAR ALIGNMENT DEVICE; U.S. Ser. No. 670,089, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,241 entitled AUTOMATIC CUT-OUT FOR AUTO-FOCUS DEVICE; U.S. Ser. No. 670,092, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,500 entitled WRITING BEAM FOCUSING UTILIZING LIGHT OF A DIFFERENT WAVELENGTH; U.S. Ser. No. 670,095, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,886 entitled FOCUS FIBER MOUNT; and U.S. Ser. No. 670,129, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,497 entitled HIGH SPEED FOCUSING LENS ASSEMBLY, all filed on Mar. 15, 1991; and U.S. Ser. No. 749,228, entitled LASER THERMAL PRINTER METHOD AND APPARATUS, in the names of Raymond J. Harshbarger, William G. Fahey, Ronald R. Firth, Seung-ho Baek, and Charles D. DeBoer; U.S. Ser. No. 749,229, entitled LASER THERMAL PRINTER USING ROLL MATERIAL SUPPLY, in the names of Frederick B. Fox, Michael H. Parsons and James L. Mohnkern; U.S. Ser. No. 749,378, entitled SELECTIVELY WOUND MATERIAL FOR A LASER THERMAL PRINTER, in the name of Michael H. Parsons; U.S. Ser. No. 749,223, entitled MATERIAL SUPPLY CAROUSEL, in the names of James L. Mohnkern, Michael H. Parsons, and Rene L. Gobeyn; U.S. Ser. No. 749,050, entitled MATERIAL TRANSPORT UTILIZING A MOVABLE EDGE GUIDE, in the name of Michael H. Parsons; U.S. Ser. No. 749,372, entitled LASER THERMAL PRINTER WITH A VERTICAL MATERIAL TRANSPORT, in the name of Michael H. Parsons; U.S. Ser. No. 749,224, entitled MATERIAL TRANSPORT THAT SELECTIVELY CONTACTS DIFFERENT MATERIALS, in the names of Michael H. Parsons and William J. Simmons; U.S. Ser. No. 749,399, entitled MULTI-CHAMBERED IMAGING DRUM, in the name of Roger S. Kerr: U.S. Ser. No. 749,232, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SELECTIVELY SORTING IMAGE-BEARING SHEETS FROM SCRAP SHEETS, in the names of Bradley C. DeCook, Roger S. Kerr and Richard L. O'Toole; U.S. Ser. No. 749,391, entitled VACUUM IMAGING DRUM WITH A MATERIAL RECEIVING RECESS IN THE PERIPHERY THEREOF, in the name of Roger S. Kerr; U.S. Ser. No. 749,231, entitled METHOD OF REMOVING AIR FROM BETWEEN SUPERPOSED SHEETS, in the names of Bradley C. DeCook, Roger S. Kerr and Richard L. O'Toole; U.S. Ser. No. 749,389, entitled VACUUM IMAGING DRUM WITH AN AXIAL FLAT IN THE PERIPHERY THEREOF, in the name of Roger S. Kerr; U.S. Ser. No. 749,230, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING SUPERPOSED SHEETS ON A VACUUM DRUM, in the names of Roger S. Kerr and James K. Lucey; U.S. Ser. No. 749,227, entitled LASER THERMAL PRINTER WITH POSITIVE AIR FLOW, in the names of Roger S. Kerr and Douglass L. Blanding; U.S. Ser. No. 749,226, entitled AUTO-FOCUS DETECTOR MASK, in the name of Michael S. Ferschl; U.S. Ser. No. 749,225, entitled INITIAL SET-UP PROCEDURE FOR AN AUTO-FOCUS LENS, in the name of Michael S. Ferschl; U.S. Ser. No. 749,222, entitled FOCUSING LASER DIODE MOUNT ON A WRITE HEAD, in the names of Michael S. Ferschl and Erich Zielinski; U.S. Ser. No. 749,386, entitled OPTICAL FIBER MOUNT AND SUPPORT, in the names of Roger S. Kerr and Stanley J. Thomas; U.S. Ser. No. 749,387, entitled REGISTRATION INDICIA ON A DRUM PERIPHERY, in the names of Cheryl J. Kuberka, David F. Dalfonso and Ensley E. Townsend; U.S. Ser. No. 749,382, entitled PRECISION LEAD SCREW DRIVE ASSEMBLY, in the name of Erich Zielinski; U.S. Ser. No. 749,390, entitled OPTICAL FIBER TAKE-UP ASSEMBLY, in the name of Erich Zielinski; U.S. Ser. No. 749,383, entitled WRITING TRANSLATOR MOUNT, in the name of Erich Zielinski; and U.S. Ser. No. 749,396, entitled HIGH APERTURE FINITE CONJUGATE LENS SYSTEM SUITABLE FOR USE AS A MICRO RELAY LENS, in the name of Donald DeJager, all filed Aug. 23, 1991.